


Step Into Darkness

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [13]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: "Don't move.", Adrenaline, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unrequited Love, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Glanni runs away from everything. Even love.





	Step Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 12 & 13 Prompts: "Don't move." & Adrenaline 
> 
> I'm sorry Glanni.

The thing no one tells you about the fight or flight feeling, is how badly your heart hammers against your chest, how the force of it rattles your bones and makes everything shake.  
  
He could feel it now, scrabbling for purchase on a rooftop ledge. Arms shaking as he pulls himself over the edge. Getting trembling legs underneath himself to continue the sprint.  
  
The adrenaline running through his veins urging him to sprint even faster. He couldn't stay, he had to  _ go _ . The energy pushing him over the edge of one building and onto the roof of another. Hands grappling with a fire escape.  
  
The sound of his heart pounding in his ears sounded like footsteps. The rhythmic thumping chasing him into the night.  
  
Glanni knew that wasn't much of a stretch. He was racing against the clock, racing against his mind, racing against his body, racing against the hero.  
  
The familiar voice cut through the night, "Don't move."  
  
The criminal whipped his head to the side, taking in the appearance of Íþróttaálfurinn. The shorter man had sweat on his brow, a mild shine of panic in his eyes. Glanni swallowed around the painful lump in his throat. "I can't."  
  
And off into the night he went. Dropping over the edge of the building he had been caught on, letting the high carry him faster and farther.  
  
Higher and higher. Ladders and fire escapes lead him up the skyline, the world's largest jungle gym.  
  
"Glanni! Stop!" the breathless shout stalled him at the edge of the building.  
  
Wild gray eyes glanced at the world below him, he could try and make it to the building below. Chances were good that he would wind up with broken ankles at least. The other option was looking a little better. True escape on the sidewalk several stories below.  
  
"Please. Let's talk about this," Íþrótta held his hands up placatingly.  
  
Glanni kept his gaze on the hero, but didn't step away from the edge. "Talk about what Íþrótta?" he hissed.  
  
The hero stepped back slightly, trying to give the criminal as much room as possible. "About  _ us _ Glanni. I want to talk about that," the man sounded so hurt.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. I'm a criminal, you're the hero. I break the law, rob someone blind, you come flipping after me. I get put in jail, I escape. What more is there?" Glanni could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"I told you. I forgive you, I love you. That kiss-"  
  
"Stop!" Glanni shouted cutting off the hero. The tears ran down his face, and he didn't bother to try and hide them. "That meant nothing. A ruse to distract you. To buy more time."  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn took a small step forward and Glanni squared his shoulders, he wasn't backing down from the edge. "Glanni, I don't believe that for a moment. Of all the lies you could try to sell me, that one is just too unbelievable. I could feel how you longed in that kiss."  
  
Glanni sighed, looking down at the soft lights below. "It could never work. So it's time for us to say good night."  
  
"Good night Íþróttaálfurinn." The look of pure panic on the hero's face was the last thing he saw as he stepped over the ledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you stuck through this, I'm sorry to you too. I was handed Whumptober and I didn't realize how rough it would be.
> 
> Tell me how evil Whumptober is in the comments or come get hugs on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
